Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
---- * "grandia" dona sensa de "bigness"! "De un grandia peti,cambia grandia" etc es fea . 'tamania ' to size, the size ,retamania resize,de espaniol ? ** Si tu desira distingui entre "bigness" e "size", tu nesesa distingui ance entre "highness" e "height", "longness" e "length", e sentos de otras simil! En esperanto, alga persones desira distingui "grando" (mesura astratada) e "grandeco" (state de un ojeto grande), ma los no susede. En multe casos la distingui es tro sutil per reali. Simon **en la studia de la psicolojia de lingua, es notada ce persones usa la forma "positiva" (pe grande) en crea un parola per la dimension. nota ce on pote dise "petia" si on vole indica ce tu es intereseda en un compara entre cosas peti! Jorj **per "size" e "resize" on pote dise "estima la grandia" e "cambia la grandia" o "coreti la grandia." Jorj **O "defini la grandia". On pote dise "regrandi"? "Un fenetra regrandable" en un computador? Simon **me no gusta "regrandi." me sujeste "cambia la grandia" como en la linguas romanica (e alga otra linguas). Jorj **En franses, on dise "redimensionner". Eble "dimensiona" en LFN sinifia "spesifa la dimensiones de", e donce on pote parla de un fenetra "redimensionable". (El es un terma tecnical, a cualce caso.) Simon **si tu vole ajunta "redimensionable" como un parola tecnical, me no ave un problem. ma, per favore, no ajunta "dimensiona" o "redimensiona." **me sujeste "grandia cambiable" per "redimensionable" Jorj ---- * redui empleadas--downsizing **redui de labora Jorj **redui de laborores o empleadas (staff) **Me acorda. El es un parola cortes per redui la cuantia de laborores. Simon ---- * pinta a blanca--whitewash **acua de calce (n, ja en la disionario), pinta con acua de calce (v). per la usa metaforal, usa "asconde" Jorj ** "Pinta par acua de calce." Me pensa ce "par" es bon per cosas (e metodos) usada; "con" es bon per cosas acompaniante (incluinte acompaniores). Compare "cafe con lete" e "pinta par acuarela". (Ance per cambia: "colpa par axa", "come par oios", "negra par carbon", "repare par pesos", "pleni par popla", "saluta par mano". E "letera con mano" (?!) > "letera par mano".) Simon **me no acorda. "con" es usada per "usante" ance. Jorj **Nos ave tan poca preposadas ce la idea de intercambia se sinifias no pare bon. Es vera ce la strumento es, en alga sensa, un acompaniante de la ata, e en alga casos distingui la du pote es nonfasil. Ma nos ave du preposadas, donce pare bon ce nos no confusa se sinifias cuando posable. "Par" sujeste la modo; "con" sujeste la presentia de un util. On pote "colpa con axa (en la mano)", ma me pensa ce la espresa en la disionario ta es "colpa par axa", car on referi a la axa simple per clari la modo de colpa. Simon **en me opina, "par" es usada per indica autoria e per indica la sujeto orijinal en un frase pasiva. "con" es usada per indica asosia e la usa de un util, con no confusa! Jorj **Tu acorda ce on veni "par un via", scrive leteras "par mano", viaja "par cavalo", aprende "par libros", e deside "par considera"? "Par" indica la autor, la sujeto pasiva, e la modo de un ata. "Con" indica asosia, juntas, etc. Ambos pote indica modos: on pote "canta con felisia" (no "par felisia"), per esemplo. Ma un difere grande esiste entre "come con oios" (ce pote implica ce on come la oios) e "come par oios" (ce no pote implica esta). Si me colpa un arbor par un axa, me causa ce la arbor es colpada par (sujeto pasiva) un axa: simple! Si me colpa un arbor con un axa, posable la arbor posese un axa, o me e la axa (como un grupo juntada) colpa el — ce produi la sinifia intendeda, ma a un modo strana e nondireta. "Par" es "by (means of)", en me opina. Simon **me nota ce, en italian e espaniol, "con" es usada con utiles e "par" es usada con modos (como "via" en engles). vera, los usa "a" per tota esta sinifias, ma acel es vera tro confusante! los usa ance "en" ("nos viaja en auto"). on ta dise "el colpa con me axa" ma on ta dise "el viaja par auto." on ta dise "la arbre ia es colpada par me con un axa" (no ...par me par un axa) e pote contrasta "me fa el sin un axa" con "me fa el con un axa." vera, es casos ce on pote usa ambos: "me come el con me oios" (me oios como util) o "par me oios" (me oios como modo). Jorj **Tu contrasta entre "con" e "sin" comensa convinse me. Me pensa ce cada de "en auto", "con auto" e "par auto" es bon, e la sinifias es sutil diferente (loca, acompania, modo). Me va pensa plu... Simon ---- * iutiub--youtube ** Iu! Dise simple "YouTube". El es un nom propre. Simon ** perce on usa roc metal per "heavy metal"(ce es un nom propre) ? ** "Heavy metal" no es un nom propre. El es la nom de un categoria de musica, como ance "jaz". Par contrasta, "YouTube" identifia direta un ojeto. (Per "heavy metal", alga linguas copia engles e dise "heavy metal", otras dise simple "metal", ma poca ave un espresa como "roc metal" — donce posable "metal" ta es plu bon ce "roc metal" en LFN.) Simon ** Jorj cara,Ce es tu opina de adota un parola como youtube,de ce la spele es nonconformante a franca .Usa youtube o iutiub ? **pardona, ma simon es coreta: YouTube es un nom propre e donce no respeleda. (e, si on ta respele, el ta es "iutub" :-) Jorj * coedita,coeditor --coedit, coeditor **bon Jorj * coautor --coauthor **bon Jorj * cope with stress etc ? ** Maneja el? Simon **me gusta "maneja" Jorj * comedia de situas-- sitcom ** "Sitcom" mesma es multe internasional. Simon * fatigante--painstaking ** Me pensa ce "painstaking" sinifia "fada con atende completa" (o "atendente completa"), no "fatigante". Simon ** tu ave razona; donce tro atendente ? * estinguor--fireman,firefighter * canta de adormi--lullaby * multifunsion -- multifunction ** multifunsional? (La disionario ave "multilingual" e "multirasal", ma ance "multinivel", ce es noncoerente. Nos nesesa ance "multicoloured".) Simon ***per ce nos no dise "con multe funsiones," "con multe linguas," "con/de multe rasas," "de multe niveles," "de multe colores," etc? "-al" es un corti per "pertinente a..." on pote dise "la indicadores funsional" (ce indica funsiones, no ce opera bon), "un confusa lingual," "un gera rasal," ma no "un familia multirasal," o "un om multilingual." estas debe es "un familia de multe rasas" e "un om con multe linguas." Jorj * proportio aspetal --aspect ratio(3:4 etc) * avansa o salta cuantal -- quantum leap * en article "Rabin" es (the first prime minister) la prima prima ministro o prima ministro per la prima ves ? perce no ministron como sinonim? ** "Prime minister" es "ministro xef", no "ministro prima", donce "the first prime minister" es "la ministro xef prima". "Prima" no presede la nom. Simon ** pos pone "prima" en xerca de lfn,me vide esmplos de "prima" usada la plu multe ''ante '' la nom,e a poca veses ''pos '' el ???!! ---- * prosesor--cpu,processor **nos ave ja "" computador per cpu Jorj *** computador sinifia e "computer" e "processor" no conveni ! " La rapidia de computador en me computador nova es 3.4 mhz " ,fea no ? ***me crea tu. donce "prosedador" es la parola coreta. Jorj ***Jorj cara,tu no''crea ''me,ma Dio ia fa esta :-) * prosesor multicor--multicore processor **prosedador de multe cores? Jorj * gases de casa verde--Greenhouse gases **per "greenhouse/glasshouse:" casa de vitro? vitreria? planteria? Jorj ** gases planterial es bon . * droga sur plana o sin prescrive--over counter drug **"sin prescrive" es bon Jorj